1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to extension cord lights, commonly known as trouble lights, used by mechanics and others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trouble lights are widely used for illuminating a confined darkened area, usually to perform work or inspect. For example, mechanics use trouble lights to illuminate the confines of an engine compartment or components under the vehicle. A typical trouble light includes a long extension cord, and will have a hook to hang it on a convenient place while in use.
There are two main types of trouble lights, the incandescent type and the fluorescent type. In the incandescent type, the trouble light has a base with a receptacle for receiving an incandescent light bulb. A shield extends upward from the base and curves around a rear side of the light bulb. The shield directs the light in a forward direction. A wire cage extends over the light bulb on the forward side of the shield, and is normally hinged to the shield to provide access to the bulb. The hook extends axially upward from the shield.
One problem is that the hook is normally free to rotate. Because of twisting of the electrical cord, it is often difficult to keep the light bulb and shield oriented in the desired direction. If the hook is freely rotatable, the twist of the cord may cause the shield to move back into another position.
Some trouble lights have means for holding the hook in various angular orientations relative to the shield. One type provides a spring loaded shank on the hook and detents on the shield to cause the hook to lock into various angular positions. For example the detent positions may be 45 degrees apart. While this may work to some extent, with stiff electrical cords, the detent tends to fail to hold the hook in the desired angular position.
Another type proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,688, Edmund A. Trygar, Apr. 8, 1986, employs a spring and an upward facing prong on the end of the shank for engaging holes spaced around the top of the shield. Again, while this would appear to retain the hook in a desired orientation, it would not be infinitely adjustable. The preciseness of the positioning depends on how many holes are provided.
Fluorescent tube trouble lights have two spaced apart bases, with a fluorescent tube extending between them. A strip along an interior side of the tube is coated with an opaque coating to direct the light. The hook normally is located on the end of one of the bases supporting the tube. Some employ detents and spring biased shanks on the hooks. The detents do not always provide sufficient strength to retain the fluorescent tube directed toward the desired position
Another problem that exists with most trouble lights occurs during storage when not in use. The electrical cord may be 25 to 50 feet long typically. Normally it will be just wrapped around the shield or coiled when the trouble light is stored. The cord frequently will tangle. Prior patents have proposed various mechanisms for winding a cord for a storage position, but improvements are desired.